House of Each Other
by justswim729
Summary: What happens when the Anubis gang is left alone during a power outage? Read to find out! Fabina, Mickra & Patrome.


**Mhhk Ya'll! I decided to write this quick little one-shot thingy, yup! Lemme know whatcha think! **

**(:**

No One's POV

"Bye Kids!" Trudy hollered before slamming the door. Trudy, Victor and the other teachers at school had meetings in London for the week of winter break. Most other students were forced to leave, but Anubis House was allowed to stay, under the consent of their parents, who all agreed.

"So." Alfie started. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Nina said, standing up. "I'm going up to my room. Wanna come Fabes?" She asked. He nodded, standing up. Everyone watched as they headed upstairs.

"Well. Looks like we lost them and their 'soon-to-be unborn child' for the week." Alfie said. Everyone laughed.

"You've lost Mar and I too." Mick said, grabbing Mara's hand wand walking to his room.

"Call if you need us!" Mara added.

"No, Really, Don't." Mick called. Mara laughed and followed him to his room.

"Amber? Want to come see my prank collection?" Alfie asked, hopeful.

"I suppose." Amber sighed. "There's nothing better to do around here anyway."

"And then there were two." Jerome said to Patricia. "Wanna play a game? Truth or Dare?"

"With only two people? Alright. Let's see how this works." Patricia replied, annoyed.

"Ok, Trixie." Jerome started, Patricia rolled her eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said, blankly.

"Alright. If you could kiss anyone in the house, who would it be?" He questioned, smiling.

"Do I have to?" She asked, hopeful. He shook his head. "Alright. Then…" She paused. "You. Now, Truth or Dare."

Jerome looked around. "Me?" He said, surprised.

"Yes you!" She said, regretting saying that. "Now go on. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How about you? If you had to kiss anyone in the house, who would it be?" She asked.

"Uh." He mumbled. "You."

She blinked, surprised. "Alright. I pick dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." He said, hopeful. She shrugged and, moving next to him, pressed her lips against his. He kissed back, but they finally pulled apart. He quickly kissed her again, and she kissed back. Before either of them knew it, they were snogging.

After a few moments, he picked her up and carried her wedding style to his room, laid her on his bed and began kissing her again.

"Woa. Didn't expect that." Alfie said to Amber. She nodded. "Let's go." He said, as they both left, shutting the door behind them.

Soon it began to rain, hard. Thunder shook the house and lightning cracked through the black sky. All of the students knew it wouldn't be long before the power went out.

Alfie and Amber, being the only two left not engaged in a relationship, retreated to the common room, while they sat and watched television. At 9 pm, Jerome and Patricia came out from Jerome's room and moved up to Patricia's, freeing the room.

"I'm gonna go up to bed, ok?" Amber said to Alfie, getting up.

"Alright. Me too." He said, turning off the tv and heading to his room.

When Amber reached her room, she knocked, knowing Fabian and Nina were in there. No response. She knocked again, louder. No response. So, she opened the door and walked in to find Fabian and Nina, undisturbed by her presence, kissing. With a loud "Ugh," she grabbed her pajamas and retreated to the bathroom, where she got ready for bed.

Several minutes later, after deciding she didn't want to be alone in a rain storm any longer, headed down to Alfie's room.

"Hey, Alfie?" She asked, opening the door.

"Yea Ambs?" He said, looking up from his comic.

"It's raining, and I'm scared, and Nina and Fabian are being gross in my room." She complained.

"Oh. I see." He said. "You can hang in here tonight, if you want. I doubt Jerome's coming back anytime soon." She nodded thankfully and sat down at Alfie's desk, spinning aimlessly in the chair, as he continued to read.

Just then, a loud crack of lightning sent every light in the house off. Everyone screamed, than scurried about, trying to find their flashlights – or their clothes – or both.

Alfie pulled up Skype on his laptop, and created a group call, calling Nina (who was with Fabian), Patricia (who was with Jerome) and Mick (who was with Mara).

"Hey." Nina said.

"Hi." Patricia answered.

"Hey." Mick said.

"Guys! The power is out!" Amber yelled into the laptop.

"No, Really?" Mick replied, sarcastically.

"Who's all there?" Alfie asked.

"Nina and Fabian here." Nina said. Everyone watched their laptops as Nina's name lit up when she talked.

"Mick and Mara here." Mick said, again, everyone watched as Mick's name lit up.

"Patricia and Jerome here." Patricia said as her name lit up.

"And Amber and I are here." Alfie said.

"Ok," Fabian started. "We've all got flashlights, right?"

"Right." Mara said.

"Yep." Alfie replied.

"Right here." Patricia said.

"Alright, so keep your laptop on the lowest brightness setting, in order not to waste power, and keep it up and logged on. We'll start a group chat in order to communicate. If anyone's laptop dies, yell. Alright?"

"Gotcha." Mick said.

"Kaykay." Amber replied.

"Yep." said Jerome.

"Alright. Bye Guys. Chat soon." Fabian said, hanging up, the others followed.

A minute later, a chat group popped up.

**[Nina Martin added Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis and Mick Campbell to the chat.]**

**Nina Martin: **Message here if you need anything.

**Mick Campbell: **kk.

**Patricia Williamson: **Gotcha.

**Alfie Lewis: **ok.

Nina's POV

Ok. This is scary. I'm glad I've got Fabian here, though.

"I'm tired, Fabes." I said. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok, I'll sleep over in Amb-" He said, but was interrupted.

"No, no. It's ok. Sleep here. With me." I said.

"Alright…" He said, unsure.

"It'll be fine. I can't find any of my clothes though, so I'm just gonna sleep in these clothes." I said, motioning to my sweatpants and Hollister sweatshirt.

"Yea, I will too." Fabian said.

No one's POV

Nina pulled down the sheets and climbed into bed, letting Fabian in before pulling up the sheets again. A few moments passed before Nina sat up.

"Alright. This sweatshirt is really uncomfortable." She said.

"Then take it off." Fabian suggested.

Nina paused. "But I only have my bra on under this."

"What kind of person doesn't wear anything under a sweatshirt?" He asked, jokingly.

"Me!" She said.

"Well, then I guess take it off anyways. It's not like I can see you."

Nina paused. "Ugh. Alright." She said, pulling the sweatshirt over her head and lying back down.

Nina turned and faced Amber's bed, while Fabian put his arm around her, pulled her close, and lightly kissed her neck. Before they knew it, they both fell fast asleep.

In the next room, Jerome and Patricia lay close to each other, both shirtless and buried under blankets.

Downstairs, Mick and Mara lay next to each other, snogging, and Amber and Alfie lay in separate beds, fast asleep.

The next morning, the lights had come back on, the rain had stopped and Amber, with it being almost noon, went from door to door, banging loudly to wake everyone up. When she arrived at her room, she banged loudly, than entered, waking up Nina and Fabian. Nina popped up, quick enough for Amber to see, and her to remember that she was in her bra. Nina laid down quickly and pulled her sheets over her. Amber raised her eyebrows, grabbed her hairbrush and retreated downstairs to find everyone else seated at the table.

Mara quickly popped 16 microwavable pancakes, two for each person, distributed them onto plates, poured 8 glasses of orange juice and sat the juice and pancakes on the table, not to forget the syrup.

Minutes later, Everyone, including Nina and Fabian, were seated at the table, munching on their rubber-like pancakes.

"So," Mara started. "How'd everyone sleep?"

"I slept like a rock, your bed is quite comfortable Jerome. And Nina slept shirtless." Amber said, blankly.

"Really?" Jerome said. "What went on?"

Nina sighed. "Nothing. It's not what it sounds like." She paused. "What about you and Patricia?"

"Everything." He said, winking at her. She smiled. "Things you all don't need to know about."

"Ew." Amber said, blankly. "So, Mara, how'd you and Mick sleep?"

"Fine…" Mara said, trying not to smile as she pushed her pancake around her plate.

Soon, everyone was in a daze, pushing syrup and pancakes around their plates, remembering the adventures of last night. It was definitely a night to remember.


End file.
